


Girls Night

by the_sinnamon_roll_writes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, I saw a post on tumblr about this so I went for it, I would absolutely love to see something like this happen in cannon, contrary to literally everything else I write I want these guys to be happy, honestly that’s most of what I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sinnamon_roll_writes/pseuds/the_sinnamon_roll_writes
Summary: Exactly what the title says!





	Girls Night

“Pidge, I need you to come to my room. Please hurry, it’s urgent.”

Allura’s message was to the point, and enough to get Pidge’s attention. What could she want? And how urgent could it be? If they were meeting in her bedroom, it must be something personal. Hopefully not too personal though, Pidge wasn’t great at handling feelings. She would do her best to support Allura through whatever might be going on, but she wasn’t sure-

Her jaw nearly hit the floor when Allura opened the door to reveal Romelle and Krolia. Krolia was sitting crossed legged on the floor, and Romelle was laying on her stomach across Allura’s bed, her head close to Krolia’s. All three women were dressed in pajamas. There were various beauty accessories scattered across Allura’s bed and floor. Drinks and snacks were set up on a dresser. What had she just walked into?

“What’s going on?”

“It’s a girl night!” Romelle exclaimed excitedly. “It was Lance’s idea. In fact, he was the one who suggested we trick you into coming! I think he actually wanted to join in, but wouldn’t that defeat the purpose?”

“I- I guess?” It looked as though only Krolia shared Pidge’s reservations. But even though her eyes were guarded, she was smiling over at Pidge. How had they convinced her to join in? “How exactly did this come about?”

“Well, Lance and I were discussing different Earth customs,” Allura said, snatching Pidge’s arm and pulling her inside, “and he said that sometimes his sisters would engage in what he called a ‘girls night’ and have a ‘sleepover’ with other girls! He told me of several activities, like braiding hair, painting fingernails, watching movies, and washing our faces!”

‘ _Damn It Lance,’_ Pidge thought. She had virtually no experience with other girls. Growing up, her only friend had been her brother, and at the garrison she’d only spent time with Hunk and Lance. As tempted as she was to say no and turn around and run, one look at the Altean’s faces was enough to stop her. The pure excitement there- that must’ve been what convinced Krolia to stay. “I think you mean facials. I think they’re a bit more in-depth than just washing a face. I won’t lie though, I don’t have much experience with ‘girls nights’. I’ve never had any other girl friends.”

“Well, we can make our own experiences then.” Krolia’s voice was smooth, and Romelle took that as an invitation to start playing with her hair. 

“Allura and I are the only two with hair long enough to braid... but we could put twisteis in your hair,” Romelle said cheerfully. She rolled onto her back and sat up, looking around on the bed and snatching up a bunch of curlers. 

“Oh, I don’t know-“ Pidge was cut off by a gentle nudge from Krolia’s foot. “- What twisties are? Are they just curlers?”

“Curlers? That sounds like it could be right.”

“Yeah, I think you kinda wrap them into your hair and leave ‘em until your hair gets curly. I’ve never used them before though, I could be totally wrong.”

“That’s okay,” Romelle said, holding her hand out. Pidge hesitated for just a second before taking it and letting herself be pulled forward. She turned around and sat on her knees in front of Romelle, who immediately began pulling a brush through her short locks. “We can figure it out! Your hair is lovely. It’s so soft.”

“Oh, thanks! I don’t really have much of a beauty regimen, I think I get it from my dad. He had great hair when he was young.” Bringing up her family already. Pidge cursed inwardly. Without fail, every time she didn't know what to talk about, she started talking about her family. She must have sounded obsessed. It wasn’t her fault she’d grown up close with them, was it?

Her hands were soft and tender with Pidge’s tender scalp, and Romelle was smiling as she started to roll in a curler. “Well, whatever you do, it works wonderfully.”

Pidge blushed. She wasn’t exactly used to to getting compliments, and hearing one from someone as as lovely as Romelle was flustering. “Here, Allura, come sit in front of me and I’ll play around with your hair.”

Allura did as she was told and sat cross-legged in front of Pidge. “What do you want me to do?”

“Oh, nothing too fancy, we will be sleeping in it after all.”

“I could do a Dutch braid. Or a fishtail. We could do a waterfall braid- but that wouldn’t be great to sleep in, I guess.” Pidge went on until she caught Allura staring at her with wide eyes. “What?”

“Nothing- I just had no idea you knew so much about hair. I never thought of you as that kind of person.”

Pidge shrugged with a grin. “I had long hair for most of my life. I got pretty good at making it look decent. Believe it or not, I used to wear dresses.”

That got a chuckle out of everyone, and Pidge was starting to feel more at ease. Krolia was watching them all with an amused smile on her face. It was nice, seeing these young girls able to relax and enjoy themselves like normal kids instead of risking their lives in an ancient war. Krolia rose from her place on the ground and grabbed a bowl of what looked like chips and a bottle of some liquid that smelled suspiciously like alcohol. She returned to the little party and, after a brief second of steeling herself, sat down in front of Allura. “Okay Princess. What do you say about painting nails earlier?”

“Oh, would you like me to paint your nails?” Allura asked. “Lance lent me some he said he’d found at a space mall. When color do you want?”

Damn, there were different colors. Krolia had been hoping she would just be able to sit down and let them play with her hands. “Surprise me. Whatever goes best with purple.”

“You should paint them a dark blue! Do you want me to do your nails after I’m done, Pidge? And then you could braid my hair?” Romelle asked. It was fast becoming apparent that Romelle was the real driving force behind the whole thing. It made sense. Of all of them, she had the least experience with other species. She hadn’t known anything besides what she’d had with her family. Getting to explore and try new things must’ve been a thrilling experience. 

“Sure, that sounds good. Maybe your hair first though, so we don’t get nail polish in it.”

“Okay,” she replied brightly, finishing up putting the curlers in Pidge’s hair. “Now we take them out, right?”

“Actually I think they’re supposed to stay-“

“Yup, we take ‘em out,” Pidge cut Krolia off. She appreciated what the older lady was trying to do, but she really didn’t want to sleep with them on her head. “I’m really not sure how well these things will work though. They’re a bit dated. In my opinion, the best way to get hair to really curl is by using a wand.”

“Ooh, a wand?” Allura turned to face her as Pidge put the finishing ties around the braid now trailing down Allura’s back. 

“Yeah. It’s like, this stick that you plug into an outlet that heats up really hot. Then you wrap your hair around it and hold it there until it keeps its curly shape. Some people’s hair holds it just fine after that, but I’ve always had to use hairspray to keep any lasting curls.”

The three aliens were staring at her in fascination. Pidge knew much more about this than any of them had expected. And man, did humans have some odd beauty regimes. Reading their expressions, Pidge smiled and pulled out a photo that Allura had seen before, but never really looked at. 

“Here. This is me and my brother,” she said, holding it out to the others. The boy in the picture looked much like Pidge did. Short, unruly hair, glasses, no makeup- simply put, he looked like a true lazy teenage boy. Pidge, however, looked very different in the photo. She was wearing a light, breezy purple dress, makeup, and was sporting a headband in her long wavy hair. This was a side of Pidge that none of them had ever considered-much less seen. Sure, she wasn’t the epitome of beauty and grace that a certain princess could claim to be. But in this photo was a young girl who experimented with makeup and hairstyles just for fun, and put effort into her appearance. 

No, this photo had to be of someone else. There was no way this was the messy Pidge Holt that all of them knew. But as the older women stared longer at the picture, the more they could see Pidge in Katie. That was her proud grin, her lively eyes, her confident aura. That was her. “Pidge... not to sound rude, but what happened?”

To her credit, Pidge just chuckled at Krolia’s question. “Long story short, I had to blend in. They were looking for the girl in the photo, so I decided to be a boy. It’s actually pretty cliche. Boys get a lot less attention in places like garrison though. Honestly, it was a lot easier. I could get away with not really putting in any effort towards getting ready in the morning and no one thought too much of it.”

“Do you ever miss it?”

“Miss what? Dressing up? Being a girly girl?”

“Yes,” Allura confirmed. She was watching Pidge with a mixture of curiosity and fascination. She’d known the basics of how and why Pidge came to space, but this was the first time she was actually hearing any details. 

Pidge just shrugged. “Sure. Sometimes. I remember doing something similar to this with my mom. We’d rope Matt into it with us if I’d had a particularly bad day.”

“I never really had anything like that,” Allura said. “Although my mother and I would put together a sort of spa afternoon before balls. Those were very special to me. It always made me feel so grown up, getting to put on makeup and special gowns with her.”

“My brother and I would sometimes do things like this after my parents left. Only instead of doing hair and fingernails, we would bake and share scary stories. So I suppose it wasn’t exactly like this. But this does remind me of those times.” Romelle had a small smile on her face. She had moved on to Pidge’s nails. It was her first time painting fingernails and it showed; there was nail polish all over both their hands. But neither girl seemed to mind. 

Everyone looked at Krolia expectantly. 

“The closest thing I’ve ever had to this was when I was on earth with Keith’s father. Neither of us had any clue how to do anything remotely feminine though.” She didn’t elaborate, and no one pushed her for details. “Romelle, why don’t you tell us one of those scary stories?”

Romelle bounced and clapped her hands, looking every bit like the young school girl she never got to be. Pidge was waving her hands to try and dry her fingernails faster and moved to sit behind Romelle to do her hair. 

“Okay! Have any of you heard the story of the old Altean and the taily-woo?” When the other three shook their heads, she sat up straighter and cleared her throat. Putting on a deep, spooky voice, she began. “Years ago, there was an old Altean who was disliked by everyone around him. He was a mean old thing who lived on the outskirts of his town, and only ever went in town once a phoeb to buy necessary supplies. Soap and toiletries and the like. He grew and hunted his own food. Well, one day, he was out hunting-“

A knock on the door interrupted them. 

“I got it,” Pidge said, standing up to answer it. The door swung open to reveal Keith, alarmingly red and clad in only his boxers. Before Pidge could ask him what the hell was going on, he took a deep breath and yelled. 

_“I sometimes pretend I’m a member of Fallout Boy in the shower!”_

And then, before anyone in the room could react, he was sprinting down the hall. Pidge peered down the hall after him, where she saw Lance, Hunk, Shiro, and Coran were laughing hysterically. 

_“Oh my god, Keith, that was hilarious!”_

_“I hate you!”_

_“You were the one who chose dare!”_

Slowly, she turned around to see her bewilderment mirrored on the other ladies’ faces. A muffled thud and more laughter drifted through the door. Pidge felt a grin start to grow on her own face as she realized what had just happened and remembered one of the most iconic sleepover games ever. 

“So... any of you know what truth or dare is?”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a sequel!


End file.
